Episode 280: Great Job
"Sad Cabbage Boy's Candy Contest" was originally released on December 7, 2015. Description This week, we very casually, almost off-handedly change the automotive industry forever. We just like, drop this earth-shattering car innovation like, no big deal, free of charge. Suggested Talking Points Quantum Candlenights, Extreme Dad Hobbies, Blaze v. Toke, Three Horns, Butt Shots, Buffet Alert Outline 05:59 - As my dad gets closer and closer to retirement, it has become obvious to his children that he doesn't have any hobbies. What's more is that my mom seems to get a bit annoyed with him when he works from home and has free time. Can you guys think of any good hobby ideas for a spreadsheet-loving math-nerd like my dad? -- My Dad Is Dull In Durham Additional Detail if needed: He's an actuarial consultant, he played the trumpet in high school he's cheap, and I don't think he has the patience to build model ships. 11:13 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user cassidy, who asks: What's the difference between toke and blaze? I told someone I'd like to toke with them sometime and they said they don't toke they blaze and I never knew there was a difference... So can someone explain it to me? 18:33 - What is the best way to tell someone they're driving the wrong way on a one-way street? This has happened to me three times in the last two months. I've tried honking loudly, flashing my lights, and gesturing forcefully, but the first two times they just drove on by going the wrong way, and one guy actually flipped me off. I'm not sure what else to do outside of crossing into their lane and forcing them to swerve off the road. I'm pretty sure this is a bad idea. -- Kevin From Kansas 30:15 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by Squarespace. Personal message from Bobby and Chris. Personal message from Ensign Ellie and the fluff monster. Advertisement for the Flop House 36:22 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Bowser From ShananaName made up by the brothers, who asks: Why do some injections you have to get in the butt? I had to get a penicillin shot earlier, and the nurse said this one needed to go on my behind. I honestly REALLY did not feel like going there (any place below the belt for me is examined on an absolutely, postively need-to basis), so I told her I'll take it in the arm. She said "You don't want it there, trust me. I've been doing this 22 years" I didn't have to pull my pants all the way down, but still I just didn't like that and REALLY would have preferred elsewhere.... ...I know she was just doing her job, but what difference does it make whether it goes in the arm or wherever??? One way or another it goes into the bloodstream, isn't that what matters? 43:26 - What is the etiquette when eating at a buffet - specifically, when standing up and going to replenish your plate of food. Do I wait for a natural break in the conversation? Do I wait for the other person to stand up and get another plate? Or do I stand up in the middle of them talking, almost as if to imply that in three minutes they will still be there, but the crab legs might not be? 53:20 - Housekeeping 56:48 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Sir, who asks: How does ghost pokemon sex work? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Clint McElroy Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Golden Corral Category:Pokémon